OS: Death
by ChupaxChups
Summary: 5x11. Katherine is on her deathbed and it only takes one visit to make her death more peaceful. OS Kalijah, mention Klaroline and Delena. I didn't really appreciate Katherine's end, she has been denigrated so I wanted to give a better end to this double. This is the translation of one of my french One-Shot: Os La mort. Hope you'll enjoy it, and I am sorry if there are faults.


**Hey! This is the translation of one of my french One-Shot: Os La mort. Hope you'll enjoy it, and I am sorry if there are faults. ^^**

**5x11. Katherine is on her deathbed and it only takes one visit to make her death more peaceful. OS Kalijah, mention Klaroline and Delena. I didn't really appreciate Katherine's end, she has been denigrated so I wanted to give a better end to this double.**

* * *

_Death. _

Katherine suffocated in bed waiting to die.

She had spent five hundred years to run. Five hundred years of solitude to survive. Katherine wasn't really scared about the death. She was just afraid iof the pain she would feel at her death, and according to the doctors, she would have a simple heart attack. But since she was five hundred years, her death would surely be painful.

She was the largest fugitive who had fled the biggest creature that ever existed. Katherine Pierce has been a charismatic woman and no one could forget Mrs Pierce. Everybody had always feared her because of her intelligence and her inability to feel compassion. But she couldn't feel that emotion, no anymore. The last time she had, her whole family had been decimated. Nobody to love, no weakness. But there were some people that she would always love, despite all she thought. But she would never see any of his people before succumbing to her disease.

She was spending her last hours in bed, to decompose alive. Decomposition was so fast, we could even see her bones. At first she had lost feeling in her arms, then her legs. She couldn't move. Katherine was painful to see. Her eyes were unnaturally white and his lips were swollen, almost black. And no one cried because of her death, which worsened his slow and painful death that betrayed the life she had led for five hundred years. She had a fever that caused her hallucinations in which she saw herself as Katerina Petrova.

A naive young woman who had fallen for the Lord Niklaus Mikaelson before falling in love with his older brother Elijah Mikaelson. If she had not fled in 1492, Elijah would surely saved her. She didn't trust him enough, and now she regretted it. She could have lived a long life with the elder Mikaelson, and maybe even with his daughter Nadia. But instead, she became a vampire denied compassionate, without family.

"You're suffering?" Asked someone entering the room, without hiding his happiness.

"I-I ... I guess that ..." Began Katherine before coughing, spewing the same time the blood. "that you're happy, Damon ..."

"You don't even think about excuse yourself? For ruining my life?"

"Why would I?" Katherine whispered, revealing a slight smile on her purple lips. "Thanks to me ... You met your b-... Hum, Hum! Charming E-elena ..."

"Like you believe in love." Damon hissed, spiteful.

"I did once. And then, life showed me that love... Makes low. And you should know better than ..." She still vomited blood. "B-better than anyone."

"Really? So I can tell to Elijah to get the hell out of my house? " Damon smiled.

" E-elijah... Elijah is here? "

"Yep!" Damon whispered. "Must believe that he is still stupid enough to fall in your new threats. Good bye, Katherine. "

Damon left the room, letting the original costume came in.

"Katerina." Simply breathed the vampire. He approached Katherine and sat beside her. He ran his finger across the cheek of the Petrova Double, making her shudder.

"Elijah. You did came back." Smiled faintly the human. She closed her eyes for a moment, not even having the strength to let them open.

"Of course. Last time we saw each other, I doubt about your sincerity. And now that you have nothing to lose, I want to know the truth."

"The t-truth? You ... You always knew the truth. Elijah I loved you, I have always loved you." Confessed the sick eyes still closed. "I know I've disappointed you many times ... But I didn't know what I was supposed to do..."

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment. He took inspiration sharply. He had so hoped that Katerina was still there, somewhere. And now that he knew that she was sincere, she was about to die in the worst suffering ever.

"Your feelings are shared, Katerina." He said after opening the eyes which made Katherine open hers.

Her heart warmed to the agreement of the voice of Elijah. She grabbed his hand and started coughing heavily, spitting blood. Elijah strengthened his grip on the hand of the Petrova Double.

"Can I?" Said a voice doorway.

"Of course." Katherine whispered, seeing her daughter coming towards the couple.

"I talked to Elijah, just now. He told me that he really care for my mother." Nadia smiled, settling on the bed of Katherine.

Elijah lied on the bed and hugged Katherine and Nadia at the same time.

"Close your eyes." He commanded in a loud voice.

Both Petrova closed their eyes and then Elijah intrudes on their minds.

**In 1498, Nadia aged eight starts running through the house. **

**"Надя, че е време за сън." Said Katerina in Bulgarian, asking her daughter to go to sleep. **

**"But Mom. Dad I want to see, first." Responded the eight year old girl. **

**"He'll come soon, мила моя (Darling)." Katerina smiled taking his daughter in his arms. "But we'll go wash up to you, first." **

**"Okay." Nadia agreed happy. **

**A few minutes later, Nadia was in bed, Katerina at her bedside. **

**"And these are the two most beautiful women in the country." Elijah smiled as he entered the room of his daughter. " What am I saying! The most beautiful women in the world! "**

**"Dad." Exclaimed Nadia. "We've been waiting to read a story." **

**"Ok, then..." Smiled the original by sitting next to Katerina. "This is the story of a young queen who was forced to give up her baby at birth. She was very sad when she left her country. Then, she fell in love with a king. A wicked king. This evil king wanted her to sleep forever. He wanted to force her to sleep forever, actually. But the brother of the evil king, stopped his plan and saved the young queen. He helped her to find the daughter of the queen and they found her. They found a perfect little angel, with curly brown hair. Since that day, the three of them live together and happy. A wicked king has even become nice in the meantime. "**

**"But ... It's the story of Mom, you, me and uncle Nik." Nadia realized. "He wanted Mom to sleep?" **

**"Yes. But then he fell in love with aunt Caroline and became a nice, dear." **

**" That's a beautiful story. " Smiled the little girl. " And I am truly happy that Uncle Nik married aunt Caroline. Thank you for this story. " She closed her eyes.**

**"Nadia, I love you. And I will always love you, honey. Don't forget that: Your mother loves you." Katerina whispered before kissing her forehead. **

**"I know, Mom." Nadia smiled, her eyes still closed.**

**The girl fell asleep and Elijah and Katerina stood watching her. Elijah turned to Katerina and gently placed his lips on hers. **

**"I love you, Katerina." **

**"So do I. And I always will. " smiled the young brunette. **

**Nadia cried as Katherine smiled. **

"Thank you, Elijah." Katherine whispered before getting carried away by death.

_Death._

**So... How was it? **


End file.
